Adult Kiss
by imaklutz
Summary: "Yes, the one where you put your tongue inside my mouth..." Taehyung licked Jungkook's gaping lips. "The one where I put my tongue inside your mouth and taste everything.." / BTS Fanfic - Vkook / TaeKook


**YES BTS FANFIC!**

 **This is all from my imagination so please, if you don't like it just go back and don't read anything further.**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy! NSFW!**

 **BTS -** **방탄소년단**

 **V (Taehyung) x Jungkook**

* * *

It was late and everyone just finished filming a vlog on Vlive together, everyone was exhausted and would love to just go to bed. Namjoon and Jin went to their rooms, Joongi and Jimin to theirs, Hoseok on the other hand decided that he'll watch a couple of movies in his room for a while. Taehyung and Jungkook were the only ones up and alive in their room.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mumbled as he rested his head on Taehyung's lap "They're probably asleep now..."

Taehyung moved his hand to caress Jungkook's cheeks, "Hmm... let's wait a little longer, the bed is really comfortable right now." he hummed.

"All right, if you say so... But I really want to go now..."

"Okay fine, I'll get up if you give me a kiss." Taehyung smirked, he knows how embarassed Jungkook gets when he's told to make the first move.

"Hyung~" Jungkook whined and covered his face with the nearest pillow he could grab.

"Alright then we'll stay here for a long while."

"B-but..." Jungkook sat up and pouted "Tae... please..."

"I want my kiss."

Jungkook hesitated and looked away, but he can't really say no to Taehyung. Slowly he gathered all his courage and faced his lover who was obviously smirking at him for his loss, Taehyung closed his eyes, waiting for the younger one to come closer. Jungkook gulped and hugged the pillow tighter as he leaned closer and closer towards Taehyung's lips.

A quick peck was all he could manage to do, turning away quickly he said, "There's your kiss! Can we go now?!"

"Ah ah ah, that won't do, I want a proper kiss."

"That was a proper kiss!"

Taehyung didn't reply and stared at Jungkook, roughly he pulled his close to his face and whispered, "I want that kind of kiss, Kookie..."

"W-what kind of k-kiss?" Jungkook gulped.

"An adult kiss..." Taehyung licked his lips as he gazed into Jungkook's eyes, it's clearly making him blush.

"A-an a-adult kiss?"

"Yes, the one where you put your tongue inside my mouth..." Taehyung licked Jungkook's gaping lips. "The one where I put my tongue inside your mouth and taste everything.."

"Ah...h-hyung..." Jungkook was unable to utter a word but instead let Taehyung do as he pleased.

Wrapping his hand around Jungkook's neck, he licked Jungkook's lips slowly teasing him. Stopping every once in a while to look at his expressions, finally he roughly pushes Jungkook's face closer to his and shoving his tongue inside the younger one's. Licking everything that his tongue could reach, sucking and biting his lips. Jungkook is left out of breath, his hands try to push Taehyung away to catch his breath but the older one was too strong.

"That's the kiss I want." Taehyung smiled as he let go of a panting Jungkook. "You ready to go?"

Dazed, Jungkook couldn't reply, staring at Taehyung with half-lidded eyes, "Hyung... I-I'm hard..."

Taehyung's eyes went wide from amusement,"Just from a kiss you got hard?"

"Hyung, please..." Jungkook slowly climbed up to Taehyung's lap and grind his hard-on to Taehyung's crotch.

"You're very lewd Kookie, where did you learn all this?" he licked his lips and held on to Jungkook's hips, grinding harder.

"From y-you, oppa..." Jungkook seductively whispered, breathing into Taehyung's ear and licking it afterwards.

"Oh, baby, you're good." Taehyung slipped his hand inside of Jungkook's pants and teasingly stroked his cock. "Should I reward you for being such a good boy for me?"

"Y-yes p-please!" Jungkook burried his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck. "Feels so good..."

Neither of them had the patience to tease each other, so they both quickly took their clothes off and threw them aside somewhere in the room.

"Bend over." Taehyung ordered.

Bending over, Jungkook shut his eyes tight for what's to come. Taehyung admired the sight in front of him and his hands roamed around Jungkook's back, sending shivers down his spine. Everytime Taehyung's lips come in contact with Jungkook's skin, a wonderful moan would come out of his beautiful mouth.

"You gotta be quiet baby, the walls are thin." Taehyung continued to shower Jungkook's skin with kisses "We wouldn't want the others to wake up and hear your moans."

"I-I can't hold I-it.." Jungkook covered his mouth with his hands and tried his best to hold back his moans.

"If you don't, I'm gonna have to punish you. You understand?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...Oppa..."

"Good boy." Taehyung stroked his cock with the sight of Jungkook's ass wet from his own saliva, listening to his muffled moans and watching pre-cum ooze out of his cock. "I could come just by looking at you, Kookie..."

"Oppa, please..." Jungkook shook his ass desperately.

"What do you want?"

"I want you... please... I can't take it anymore... I need you in me.."

"Yes, beg for me."

"Please fuck me! Oppa, please I can't wait anymore, I need to cum..." Jungkook's voice was hoarse, but still he managed to be quiet.

"Such a good boy."

While Jungkook in place, Taehyung used his free hand to align his cock to Jungkook's entrance. Slowly, he entered causing Jungkook to let out a long, low muffled moan. Slowly pulling in, and out. Giving Jungkook time to adjust.

"Oppa... more... please..more... Kookie wants more.." Jungkook cried.

Taehyung broke and could no longer hold back, he pulled out and quickly slammed himself into Jungkook.

"AH! OPPA SO GOOD!" Jugnkook could no longer hold back his voice, the sudden thrust caught him by surprise making him cry out loud.

Taehyung held Jungkook's hips on both sides, slamming in and out, in and out of Jungkook roughly that it has caused bruises to appear on Jungkook's hips. Taehyung grunted, making sure that every thrust he made would hit Jungkook's good spot.

"OPPA! R-RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD!" Jungkook could feel himself getting close,, stars are appearing and he can no longer hear anything but their skins slapping in the room roughly.

Taehyung leaned closer to Jungkook's neck and sucked on his flesh, leaving a mark. Feeling that he's close, his thrust went faster and faster, harder and harder.

"I'm close, Jungkook..." Taehyung moaned in Jungkook's ear driving him mad "Ah ah..."

A few more thrusts and Jungkook is screaming at his release, Taehyung thrusted roughly one last time before summing in Jungkook.

"hah...so good...so tired..." Jungkook panted and drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Kookie, love you..." Taehyung kissed Jungkook's forehead before collapsing on top of him.

The pair next door were quietly listening to what happened, thick air around them.

* * *

 **Sorry if I sucked at writing smut. I'm a hardcore VKook shipper, I literally spend my free time watching freaking videos of them being cute together. Have you guys heard the fan audios? OMG they're amazingly hot.**

 **Anyways, It's been a long time since the last I have updated, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'll upload some more with the other pairs so stay tuned!**


End file.
